


Pi(e) Day

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: It's Pi Day in the Underground. There's filling, crust, and Taboo everywhere.At least Sho's having fun and all pie's are half off.





	Pi(e) Day

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in like 5 months and it's crack.  
> What do you expect.  
> Also what the fuck is characterization lol.

A door is thrown open, followed by the sound of a shower curtain being pulled.

"NEKU -stop screaming it's just me- YOU GOTTA GET OUTSIDE, NOW!"

"And you couldn't have waited until AFTER my shower?" Even as he says it, Neku's already turning off the water and grabbing his towel. "The hell's got you all worked up anyway?"

Joshua, however, had already left the bathroom.

"IT IS CHAOS OUTSIDE, NEKU. FUCKING. CHAOS."

 

Next thing he knows, Neku's dressed and standing outside beside Joshua, blinking in bewilderment at the sight before him.

The trash pile Sho had built was now knocked to the ground, trash scattered everywhere. Taboo noise run wild, covered in various pie fillings from cherry to meringue. The players of the week's game were either hiding or struggling to fight the Taboo, all while being pelted by pie.

Which were being thrown by none other than Sho Minamimoto himself, and also just randomly appearing and hurling themselves at the nearest target.

"COWER ALL YOU WANT, YOU DAMN DECAHEDRONS, NO ONE ESCAPES FROM THE LOVING EMBRACE OF _**PI**_!"

 

Neku and Joshua resorted to fleeing down the street, followed by pies and Taboo. They hide inside the Cosmic Corner, some of its stock being replaced with pie. The shopkeeper watches the chaos through the window, ignoring the other two.

"I'm going to assume this ISN'T normal?" Neku whispered, watching a Key Lime Pie splat against a wall.

"Were any pies thrown at us during _our_ game?!" Joshua looked as if he was on the verge of straight up annihilating everything in sight.

"Good point."

Joshua breathed deeply before pressing his hands together, his fingertips pressed against his mouth.

"Why don't you guess why this is happening, hm?" Neku rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I thought only the _Composer_ had power over what happens here."

"It wasn't me, if that's what you're asking." An apple pie hits the window right in front of Joshua's face, and his hands curl into fists.

"If it's not you, then who?" Frog noise disappeared after one pie, and the Taboo switched between attacking players or shaking off the filling that got onto them. It's oddly entertaining, seeing enemies covered in pie, _dying_ to pie.

"Neku. What day is it." White energy fizzled from Joshua's hands, and no amount of breathing could lessen his rage. He rarely ever got pissed off, but his order was being destroyed by  **pastries** of all things!

Fucking.

Pastries.

"March the 14th, so?"

"It's Pi Day." A Taboo dies to a bolt of white energy, Joshua's eye twitching. "I don't know why this specific day has to be different than any other days -Shibuya doesn't turn into a Egg Town on Easter- but for some damn reason, Pi Day means there is pie. Lots of it. Fucking. Everywhere."

While Joshua was talking, Neku bought a pie from the shopkeeper, who was waving the whole event off as 'some weird dream I'll wake up from eventually.' He picked up a slice and started munching away.

"Seems _someone's_ upset over baked goods."

"No shit-did you really buy a fucking pie."

Neku shrugged, taking another bite of his slice. "Might as well. Half price, tastes good, and they had pecan, aka best pie."

Joshua huffed as he watched Sho tear down the street, shouting his usual mathematical insults followed by many mentions of pi. He glances at Neku and his pie before returning his gaze to outside the window.

Filling absolutely everywhere, that'd be a pain to clean up.

Neku catches Joshua's gaze and nudges him with his elbow.

"Want some? It's pre-sliced, and my fingers have only been on like, one if you're worried about germs."

"Of course not, I'm sick of it."

"Suit yourself."

 

Just a few minutes later, Joshua lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Hand me a slice-the day can't get much worse."


End file.
